freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 146
Definition of a Human Being is the one-hundred forty-sixth chapter in the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 21 and fourth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Kazuya denounces Lucy Renault and her sisters as being human or his family, which greatly offends the stoic Legendary Pandora. She retorts that regardless of his opinions, he is important to them and they should be important to him. Gengo Aoi coerces Atsuko Seiga into working with him on his coup against the Chevalier, as he controls the world's strongest Pandora. Roxanne Elipton is questioned about her suicide and revival. Summary Kazuya Aoi has just learned about his origin to the Legendary Pandora and Maria Lancelot. Unable to handle such information, Kazuya brushes off Satellizer and Rana before crashing into the grass, pulling up weeds, and crying. As she screams for his sister, Kazuya is approached by an unknown voice now known to be coming from Lucy Renault. When Kazuya sees her, Lucy demands he stop looking at her as if she were a freak. She makes it clear that she and her sisters are Gengo's daughters and sisters to his father Ryuuichi Aoi, so they are all a family. Kazuya screams that Lucy is not a human being but a replica who does not have the right to say the word "family." Lucy questions Kazuya's definition of "human" and "family." Lucy knows that all life in the world shares roots in the same origin. The Legendary Pandora and their brother have inherited genes from Maria and Gengo, and Kazuya calls them clones. So it stands to reason that Kazuya is a "clone" of his father Ryuuichi, as Kazuya also share genes with Maria and Gengo. Kazuya denies Lucy's reasoning. Lucy is not interested in arguing with her nephew. She simply wishes to remind him that his aunts are precious to him, especially Cassandra. After his falling out with Kazuya, Gengo has promptly collected himself and called in Atsuko Seiga. The doctor asks, or rather coerces her to join his new organization, needing her knowledge of the Faylan Generator technology and adds that he has backing from several powerful, private individuals. He admits that for his new organization, he must keep other countries in the dark. Atsuko asks if the Chevalier or the world would allow such a thing, Gengo monopolizing the technology to save mankind. Gengo indicates that his base contains all of the information regarding the 12th Nova Clash. He controls the Valkyries with the Faylan Generator, the Transcendent Pandora no one knows anything about, and the Legendary Pandora, and these forces contain the only women in the world who can defeat any of the new Nova, for the current Pandora System was powerless against it. If the world does not allow it, he will make the world allow it. At that moment, she thinks that neither she nor her grandfather could ever hope to defeat Gengo Aoi, and she agrees to the join him. Afterwards, Su-Na questions whether Atsuko can be trusted, citing the fact that she is the granddaughter of Seiga Industries' CEO. Gengo replies that his motto is to believe in the situations around a person and not the individual themselves. Su-Na counters that such a philosophy would only work in an ideal world, as women tend to be led by their emotion. Gengo agrees and explains that he admires that fact, as emotions are what have enabled humanity to survive for so long. Su-Na waves his explanation away as confusing, and promises keep an eye on Atsuko. Gengo thanks Su-Na and teases her that she really is the perfect women for him to trust. Su-Na fires back that he just means she isn't cute. Switching topics, Gengo asks if there are any problems with the opening ceremony of their organization. His bodyguard replies that there are many and warns the plan could backfire. Gengo explains that they'll use the Chevalier as cover initially before announcing. He goes on to say that before the next Nova Clash the two must solidify all of their gathered forces into a single group. Gengo tells Su-Na that he will need her now more than ever. Su-Na jokes that he should give her a raise first. Later, Roxanne is questioned about her suicide and revival, but she remembers none of it and is promptly released when the interrogators cannot get any usable information out of her. She is joined by her faithful Limiter Shi-Jing Hong. Roxanne meets up with Cassie, Charles, and Citroen, and they watch Satellizer slumping over from Kazuya's recent rejection and Rana trying to console her. Event Notes *Gengo Aoi coerces Atsuko Seiga to join his new organization. *Gengo and Su-Na plan a dinner party. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters